Microfluidic technologies have been used to implement the lab-on-a-chip concept by reducing a bench top chemical or biomedical experimental setup to a single die. The concept of lab-on-a-chip can potentially increase test throughput with a much smaller amount of reagents, and at the same time, produce a smaller amount of wastes and bio hazardous materials than conventional methods. As a result, the lab-on-a-chip concept has various applications in chemical engineering, food industry, drug discovery, point-of-care diagnostics, genomics, and biomedical research in general.